Interview with the Nations
by NoHost23
Summary: Not finishing
1. America's Interview

Hello and welcome to the Hetalia Interview. To those of you who don't know me…I'm Jean. I will be your host for the show and ask the countries some questions, and ask them to tell us some personals and weird secrets. Now foe the first Country I will be having, come on out America!

**The audience cheered and applauded. America jogged out and sat in the green seat across from me. He gave a wave to the crowd and I think I heard a girl shout "You can have my vital regions"!**

Hi America. We have heard a lot about you, and our fans and I have a couple of questions we would like to ask you.

Go ahead Jean. I'm all ears.

Okay, well we wanted to know, what part of the family did you get your glasses from. We all know that England has Twenty-twenty vision but, where did the glasses come in?

Well you see Jean, remember you all saw the part where England and France fought over me? They weren't the only ones who discovered me. It was also Sweden and Finland. See? I have Sweden's vision, and Finland's smile.

Wow! Now that I think about it, your right!

**The crowd started to look closer and was amazed at the resemblance of the two nations. Some of the people laughed and others shouted "I KNEW IT"!**

That was an interesting lesson. Okay, next question. What's it like living with Tony?

Nice question dude. Well you see, Tony isn't all that quiet, actually, he help me figure out some of the planets that we have now. He also created the rover on mars or whatever. Not only did he create that, me and him was walking on the beach, when we so happened to see lighting. It hit the sand and when we picked it up, we discovered glass! That was so cool, man if you were there…*breathes* Anyway, he is difficult to live with on occasions, cause he always want credit on everything that I discovered, or _we_ discovered.

Wait, then what about some ideas you've stole from England, Japan, and Germany.

Germany's i-deas…

The saxophone…rings a bell…

Next question!

Fine. America, what have you done with the condoms that Russia has sent you

…

...Me and England used them all... We just needed them..For coverage…protection (?) and maybe even France…long story short we are busy people on certain holidays….

**The crowd was silent, except for the girls in the front and back rows.**

Well, thank you for being honest.-/_/-. We have two more questions for you. What is your view on love?

Ha! Well since you asked, I'm a young country, but I've been around for a while. We can't fall in love with mortals. It's impossible. Yeah we have this nationalism thing but, you come and go, make a treaty here and there, have a war and stay in dept for seven years, but when another country comes to help out, or is the person you can connect with the most, you make this bond. The bond is like the closest thing to love, I may not see it but it is love….

America…

Ha-ha! I sound like an old man. I was talking weird. Oh well next question. This is the one everyone wants to know. Who is older, you or Canada?

Okay, this is a little shocking but Canada is older. If you want to know how, speak with England France and the creators of Wikipedia, because I have nothing to do with it. And If you're wondering if he lost his virginity first, all I can say is ask France that one!

**The crowd laughed and cheered as the closing began.**

Well that is it for now! Stay tuned for our next Interview. You know him, you love him, and I'm pretty sure that if you were a man, he'd still love you too, stay tuned for France.


	2. Germany's Interview

"Well we are back with yet, another interview. This time we will interview a nice hearted worker Germany"!

**The crowd cheered loudly and as Germany took his seat with a frustrated look on his face.**

"So, Germany how have we've been doing? Why do you look so frustrated?"

"Oh guten tag…I've been with Italy lately".

**The crowd blushed and so did I. I laughed a bit and so did some of the guys that were in the audience.**

"Vwhy is everyvone laughing"?

"Ahaha…no-no reason what so ever. So for starters, where shall we start? Ah! I know, let's start with the hard ones this time and get easier with the questions. Okay, so Do you think your brother should regain his powers so he can be just as powerful as he was one hundred years ago or whenever"?

"Vow…that's a hard vone. Actually we share the same power now. He helps me out vwith our economic growth and he's the scientist who vworks on different medicines. Ah-don't tell him I told you that either".

"No problem…

**The chimes rang which meant the audience were able to ask any question that comes to mind, no matter how embarrassing. The first girl went**

"_Well Germany, do you think that Italy is really a lost cause. We could never figure that out, and umm well, my friends and I would like to know"._

"Well, I…He's not a lost cause but he isn't easy to take care of. I've tried so many times to fix him straight but, you know how that pasta eating guy is".

**The crowd laughed and the next person came up.**

"_Hey man, do you think you have any advice on getting French people who have stupid rivalry against you to stop blameing my ansestors on the world wars"?_

"Vwell you have to…vwith…and if he…you than you…to his…and…he'll react like… but that's only after the pistil is washed off for that particular purpose".

**Apparently Prussia was in the background cause you could hear him in the background laughing his butt off and yelling things out like **"Vway to go bro, that's the German vway kesesese~"!**The next person came up.**

"Who was your first love"?

"Wow that's hard. I vwas real small and lived in a big house and there was a girl in a maids outfit. She was scary all the time and she was never ready to fight. I protected her all the time. She vwas so little. I remember I was trying to chase a mouse out of the house for her, but it vwound up in her bloomers and I grabbed her skirt and pulled it up vwithout thinking…I vwas vwierd back then".

**The bell rang.**

"Oh look that's all the time we have for today"!

**Germany walked off of the stage still flat faced.**

"Well that's Germany for ya. Just wait, he'll figure out that little girl was actually Italy. The look on his face will be priceless. Im your host Jean and we tell it how it is here, on, Hetalia Interviews.


	3. Italy's Interview

"Hello me amigos, and welcome back to the next episode of Hetalia Interviews. Last week we had the tough and rough Germany, this week we have Germany's best and only friend, Italy. Italy how have you been"?

"Ah molto buono~ ve… I've not eaten lots of pasta for the week or so, and Germany and I have been going to a lot of places over his house. He says he has this weird feeling of so many people watching him down the road thinking he's weird. I wouldn't blame them… Germany is the whitest and most strict person you will ever meet. I would stare at him too if he wasn't so scary".

**The crowd laughed.**

"Okay Italy, since you are so slow, well ask you questions that only Germany and you would know. I'll give you your first example-

"Don't play dumb with me; I know what you're talking about".

**Everyone freaked out in shock.**

"Whoa, we have a dick right now…Anyway, for your first question, why do you like Germany"?

"Germany is probably the only person besides my brother, who will see me as an individual, and not an airhead. I don't always act like I'm completely slow. People forget, my grandpa was one of the first nations back in B.C to discover our mathematical system like algebra. He always studied with Egypt and China".

**Everyone thought abo8ut it for a while and they cheered.**

"Cool…Okay, before I get too excited, do you remember the Holy Roman Empire"?

"Ah! Of course I do. When he left, I was happy to draw his portrait everyday and sing songs about him. Then one day, I found him, or should I say he found me. I didn't realize it until we were actually allied together that that big neat freak was actually the same boy in the portrait".

"That's very predictable. He did say he was coming back, but he never did say he was changing, that happened on its own".

"Next question…this is a big one. Italy, are you a virgin"?

**The crowd all shouted, "Of course he is"! Then awkwardly, Italy started to laugh. The crowd stopped shouting.**

"To tell the truth, I'm not really a virgin. I just pretend to be, for fun".

"No flipping way"!

"Yep, the word virgin, applies to Romano".

"O-okay…last question, do you speak italianglish"?

"Well I do but Romano knows a lot more than me. He took the same classes as America a lot and they had to learn each other's language just so they could cheat off of each other's homework".

**The crowd laughed and started cheering as the ending song of the show started.**

"Thank you Italy, we loved your discussion today, trust me, and tune in next time for a like totally cool show. I'm your host Jean, and we'll be Interviewing until the world ends, see you soon"!


	4. France's Interview

Welcome back to the Show where we ask all of our countries a couple of questions and have them give us a couple of cool answers. Now today's special is France! Can we all give him a big hand?

**The crowd applauded and cheered, while France came out doing a cat walk (?)**

Bonjour mademoiselle. Ca va?

Ca va, and thanks for asking, actually, we want to ask you some questions that you wouldn't normally hear.

Give them to me, you know, I've been asked a lot of personal like what was my di-

Okay well we're live and we don't need that much information. Okay so for your first question that we want to throw out is, why do you dislike England so much?

Well…it's not like I don't like England, it's just with some of the grudges we have made… we can't really make up for most of the wars.

**The people were mumbling as they heard France's response.**

Okay, France, do you think that your bad trio group will help you, if you were ever caught doing criminal activity, besides sexual harassment, because we all know, that if it involved the word sexual, Spain and Prussia, would be more than happy to help…(those perverts)

**The crowd laughed and then France started to think. We were silent for about three minutes until he gave a sigh and started to laugh.**

You know what jean…I really don't think they would help me. That's like saying, will I ever forgive anyone who steals my land, of course not, but Prussia and Spain probably wouldn't help, just to keep themselves under the right influence. Trust me; they are not going to be under a bad influence.

Wow, what loyalty. You sound like a big brother.

Really, actually, between me and the other two, Spain was the first to hit puberty.

….

…**.**

Well...Interesting, anyway the next question is why is your cooking so delicious?

**The people in the crowd busted out with an "Ooo and Ahh"**

To tell you the truth, I sometimes don't know how I make tasty food, I will say, we keep everything fresh. The bread, the fruit, the cheese, everything.

That's nice. Okay now is time to get a little personal! France, who was your first love?

**The crowd grew silent.**

Jeanne D'arc was a lovely woman. She fought with me, and laughed when I was down. I will never forget a woman like that. The weird part was we couldn't be together.

Why?

Our religion didn't matter. It was like she wanted to connect with me but back then, if we were together, we would have been killed.

F-France…

**The Girls started to cry and you could hear people sobbing in the background.**

No, everyone don't take pity on me. I just told you how I felt. I'm pretty sure, you have a similar story. Anyway, give me you last question. *gulp*

**The crowd stopped crying as I started with the next question.**

Okay France, is it true that Toris can cook better than you?

**The crowd gasped and was greatly appalled. They have never heard of anything like this.**

Wha-what are you talking about? I'm the b-best cook you'll ever meet.

But wiki-

Screw wiki! I am the best and there is no one else. Don't you learn anything in French class?

Well I heard-

Oh look at that the closing is here!

But-

IT's here!

**France waved his hands at the staff holding the sound control. The music began to play.**

Okay_ well I guess this is what we have for now. I'm your host Jean and I'll be here until the world stops. See you for the next show!


	5. Poland's Interview

"Hello there my friends, and today we have a like totally hip interview today. He loves pink and his Toris. He is the fan of the show my little ponies friendship is magic. Give a hand or two for Poland"!

**The crowd cheered as Poland waved and smiled. Today's audiences were mostly women.**

"Hello Jean, I am so like, happy right now. What's my first question"?

"Well…my first one is, you're not strong physically, so how do you handle haters".

"I am spiritually strong. My god will kick your ass with his might power that is like stronger than any Poland rule".

**The crowd cheered.**

"Okay, this is a big one. Why do you cross dress".

"Ah! That's like, easy to explain. I wear what I want. I am totally a boy but I like, I love to cross-dress. And I totally know I sure as hell look so damn good in it"!

**Please excuse me as I wipe my bloody nose and keep myself from creaming, Thank you~**

"Sorry for the interruption. Okay Poland, how about your love life? Give us the details".

"Okay so I was like once married to Ukraine. I was like her boyfriend, and she was so nice but, I didn't want to be put into a relationship my boss had told me to be in. Ukraine agreed, and so we separated and I met Liet. Now I thought Liet was going to be like some jackass that was bossy and annoying like Sweden, but he was a nice guy".

"No way! You were married to Ukraine; this changes my view on her a lot"!

**The crowd was in shock.**

"Okay, two more questions, first one…Who tops, you or Liet"?

"Topping is like so so so so so much, like, work, so I bottom, but that doesn't mean I totally suck at satisfying."

**Poland winked- Please wait, you are put on standby, due to the loss of blood. Stay patient please~**

"sorry, another interruption".

"what are you doing with the tissue in your nose"?

"HEY! I'll ask the questions. What is your view on smoking"?

"Well...I use to during the soviet Union, and World War II but I quit, after reconstruction. I don't like it. It reminds me of the bombings and the fires…I-it's just too much so I like, try to like stay away from it"

**The crowd cheered and awed **

"This was pretty interesting, thank you for your time Poland. If you don't mind, you could try teaching me of the polish rule". We laughed.

"Maybe someday".

"Well…anyway I'm your host Jean, and we give you updates of your favorite countries. We'll be here until the world stops. See you soon!


	6. England's Interview

"Hello there viewers! You all have been waiting long enough for this. The Next hetalia interview, please welcome ENGLAND!"

**The crowd stood up and cheered like never before.**

"Hello England! How are you! We've wanted to get you on this show for a couple of episodes, but you were busy."

"Hello Jean. I've been busy as you said, and I've also wanted to appear for quite some time. Now that I'm here…I would like to make a good impression.

"Okay that's nice. Okay…you know the drill. We ask the questions and you answer no matter what."

"Lay one on me."

"The first question from one of the boys in the crowd was…how did you grow America into a strong guy like he is?"

England jerked. "Okay...Well-you see, I had my magic with me and some of the radioactive magic spread into the cooking, and I didn't realize that until we had America taken to the hospital after Japan had broken one of America's ribs." (Pearl Harbor)

"Why the hell would you cook with magic…but what you do in your spear time is beyond me. Next, we have a question from e personally. You have a law out there that creeps people out. And whoever breaks this law and goes to jail for it…well let's just say you're the world's best dumbass and you'll need to be put into the Guiness book of world records. This law in Britain states… You can't hang your bed out of a window. Who in the right mind goes to jail for that? AND the next law will probably kill you, but in British transportation, it is illegal to eat chocolates! Who the hell came up with that? Now I have to bring a purse with me to the bus and crouch down eating the five dollar chocolate bar I bought like-_They'll never know_!"

**The crowd laughed and made weird comments.**

"Well you see, me and my boss were-well at the time was not the most sober people, and-

"Stop, before you say something that'll get yourself kicked off the show. Next the question comes from a girl in the crowd and she wants to know if you know who the painted lady is. Who the hell is she? England…"

"The painted lady is someone I want to forget about. Holy LORD! If I would have know what she had looked like before the invention of tattoos, then maybe I would have banned pricings and tattoos in the whole country!"

"I can see the horror in your eyes"

"Please don't remind me."

"Anyway... England had something for us. England."

"Ah yes…I brought a cooking over for you to try."

**DUN DUN DUN!*Thunder!**

"Well let's do this after the show….

"No no, I need you to eat it now."

**The staff brought out a table and the meal England had prepared.**

"I am not hungry thank you." I pushed the plate towards him.

"No that's alright. A bite will do." He pushed it back.

"NO I'm fine."

"I think you should try it!"

"I said-

"Please just try the food." England looked at me with _those_ eyes.

"Fine." I opened my mouth and took a bite.

"So what do you think? I can see a tear from your eye. Is it that tasty?"

**The staff laughed and the crowd laughed while I sat there in pain… I don't like this episode.**

"Well that's all-*twitch* for *twitch* Today! I am your host jean and I'll be here until the world ends! That is also if I can survive this horrible stomach ache!"

**I fell on the floor.**


	7. China's Interview

"Hello there all my Hetalia fans, and fans of the world history! I've been busy lately and I am here to tell you that the show will go on!"

**The crowd cheered and roared. **

"Okay we have another guest coming in. You know him you love him, and he'll probably kick your ass for placing a smile on his hello kitty. Please come on out CHINA!"

**Yells could be heard from outside.**

"Well, well, you're a ladies' man. How have you been china?"

"I've been good-aru. I just came from Hong Kong's place and I could use a break-aru."

"Well don't get too relaxed. We're about to ask a bunch of questions. First of all, how were your math grades?"

"HAHAH! That's funny that you say that! *I invented it-Aru!"

**The crowd laughed and some even scoffed at the question.**

"Now, how kind were you as a big brother. Aru- I mean are you treating them kindly?"

"Of course I am! I treat them like angels. They always talk about how food I am as a big brother-aru."

"Oh I wish I had a broth-

'WAIT A DARN SECOND!"

**Taiwan came with a pissed off look.**

"What kind of big brother are you. You just became our big brother cause it benefits you"

"It's not like I really depend on you. Remember, everything is made at my house-aru."

"AHAHAHAHA! I am sorry but that was funny!"

**Taiwan left the stage after about five minutes of arguments over different topics. I would tell you what they were talking about but this stage cannot afford translators. Back to English!**

"okay let's get deeper. China, who was your first love?"

"Ummm….ummm..hmmmm…it-was ronhfkufd…

"What..

"ROdnmcfks

"What…

**What…**

"ROME! OKAY IT WAS ROME!"

"AWESOME!"

…

"That was a shocking surprise but let us continue. Hey china… can you take a punch?"

"What kind of question is that-aru! I have a HIGH pain tolerance! You don't live for Four thousand years, see the bottom as many times as I have, get into so many fights and go through as much rigorous training as I have and not be able to take a punch or two-aru!"

"Well it makes sense. I really want to know who taught you Kung fu!"

**The crowd approves.**

"I learned from the Shaolin. It wasn't easy…"

"Okay tell me one thing, Korea told me a little secret.

"What is it?"

"You, my friend dances to K-Pop with Korea and your family and you Korea Japan and Taiwan like to Cosplay when you all do that. IS IT TRUE!"

"!...haaa-yes it is… problem?"

"Okay next question… What do you think of your Great Wall?"

"I personally don't feel for it. I respect and honor it but I wouldn't say it's my favorite-aru."

**Well the truth had just been spoken!**

"Two more questions."

"Who is your favorite country to hang out with in your family?"

"Hong Kong."

"Damn! That was a quick reply. I guess Japan will get a surprise. Anyway, the last question is what is a secret that Russia might know that we don't know about."

"I guess it would be the fact that my e-zone isn't a curl."

**KYAAAAA! ~**

"Where is it?"

"On my back. The scars feel good when you touch them –aru. Wanna see-aru?"

"OKAY! That is all for today. This is you excited host Jean and I'll be here until the world ends!


	8. Canada's Interview

"Welcome to the next episode of Hetalia Interviews! We would like to thank you for all that you've done for trying to keep up with us. Sorry for the wait. SO for today's show, we would like to bring out a special somebody. Some of you might not know him and some of you do. Let's bring out our one and only Canadian, CANADA!"

**The crowd was half silent and half loud. There were people in the back cheering like mad, while people off to the side were clapping with questioning faces.**

"Hello Canada and how are we."

"Oh..Um. We are good. Kumakiro-

"Kumajiro!"

"Kumajiro and I were enjoying the hotel you sent us to, during our stay. But since this is America we are in, we were harassed by him constantly."

"Awww, does someone need a hug?"

**Some of the people in the crowed awed and squealed with joy.**

"Well you know the drill, we ask you questions you answer them, whether you like them or no so get ready."

"Okay I'm ready"

"For your first question, I would like to ask you, if you could be anyone for a day, which it would be; Prussia, or America?"

"Oh..Well I would have to choose Prussia."

"Can you tell us why?"

"Cause Prussia has a family that cared for him and loved him not matter if he was a nation or not. They smiled when they saw him. As for me, the only person to see me was France. America got all the attention from England. If I were to get, at least a little amount of attention, America would once again get more attention, so Prussia would be my choice. I wouldn't want to be a spoiled child.

"Oh… I-I didn't know you felt that way."

**The crowd dropped silent.**

"Okay, for our next question, do you like the song 'Canadian please'?"

"Oh yes! Very much! Actually, when countries like France and America, or any country that had to do with me, they one point in time, adored the song Canadian please."

"Wow, cause I know I am falling in love with the song."

**The crowd cheered.**

"So Canada, when you were younger, back in colony days, what were you most skilled at; Bow, or gun.

"Oh I am mostly skilled at the Bow and sword. I can hit a target straight in the middle and without my glasses."

"Speaking of glasses, why do you need them."

"Well in war Germany's boss used a gas on the Canadian troops that caused me to lose my vision. Al is near sighted, and I'm far sighted."

"Thats interesting."

"Okay three more questions. Next one is, do you date around."

"Yeah, sometimes. When I hang out with my buddy Australia, we find some girls and get hammered and then one night I found Ukraine. She was so pretty, and we dated, but things didn't go out well when we found out that she still had a thing for Poland."

"Well that's a heart breaker. But I do know that I would go out with you no matter what."

"That's nice know."

"So for our next question, we would like to know, who's older, you or Canada?"

"I don't know? America doesn't know either, he says I'm older, but America grew up at such a fast pace."

The crowd started talking and questioned everything, but we were able to get back on track.

"Okay last question. How do you and Prussia get along, cause I'm hearing a lot of rumors!"

**The crowd laughed.**

"Well America always tries to protect me and when Prussia makes a move, he's always a big pain in my ass. He's a cock block if you know what I mean."

"SO wait let me ask you just one more question…you aren't quiet at all?"

"Well I will tell the truth, I have been around a lot more than America. I do enjoy pleasure, and when I'm in a relationship, we do fool around, a lot. I don't joke around. And that 'honhonhon' that France does. He tried to teach me, but since I'm a voyeur, I have seen America and England at it, so when I'm in the mood by myself, I go 'eh eh eh' instead.

**The crowd jumped for joy and cheered loudly.**

"WOW! I didn't know, you were so, rough Canada- I –I thought you were…so innocent!"

"I have a lot more that you didn't ask about so I will speak to you later."

"Well…that's our show for this week, see you next time on Hetalia interviews, And make sure You are ready for our next weird character secrets. I am your host jean and I'll be here until the world ends! See you soon!


	9. Sorry note

**I am so sorry, but we give the announcement that Jean was very busy for the past two months in a half, so please continue supporting me!**


	10. Russia's Interview Part one

**Part one**

'Hello, hello, hello…and welcome back to a long awaited interview. Our show was off, but rest-a-sure you we will be having a wonderful review every week! No more interruptions and we will notify you if we have any problems, indeed! Now sit back and relax because a show will begin."

**The crowd was loud and was waiting as I went out back.**

"Is our guest ready?!"

"actually he is, but we're too scared to ask him to come out1 he doesn't want to be bothered!"

"UGH! I'll do it! Mr. Ivan we're waiting!"

"AH, we're back so please keeping in your seats because half of you will crap your pants. Mr. Ivan, please come out!"

**I was right! One third of the people left while some people stayed to 'become one'…**

"Hello Russia how are you?'

"Well, da? I just came back from china's place and he seems to be doing well. He said I should come all the way out to America to hang and be asked certain questions. But I'll tell you one thing. If I don't like the questions, I will not answer."

"Screw that! I'm asking whatever the fla-doodle I want; now you know that!"

"We'll see da?"

"Okay here is your first question and it is pretty obvious. Why do you want to become one with everyone?"

"Well when someone looks stress, I ask them if they want to become one. They all run away screaming or they don't want to. I don't know why, because all i am asking is to meditate to become one with the universe."

**The crowd laughed. Russia might be more innocent then we thought.**

"Well Russia we will let you think about that, but do it later. Okay another, this one is from Baltic's. It says 'why do you like to hurt us?'

"They are adorable. When they cry, they make the cutest and most adorable whimpers. Ahhh, I can see them sitting in a corner crying for help. But for some reason, Latvia never really seems to get out of trouble."

**Never mind…**

"How do you feel when your heart pops out?"

"Well, for a moment I would go insane and it would hurt so much that the other nations try to stay calm and help me out when I need the help."

**RING!**

Looks like we will have to continue this later cause we don't have much time! I will like you all to stay tuned because we are not done yet. Watch for us! Bye!

"Bye, da?"


	11. Russia's Interview Part two

"Hello people we are back to part two of Russia's interview. We ran out of time because of a frikking timer that shut the show off so we have to continue. This will be short. We are asking him two more questions and we will have a guest ask the last one. So let's begin."

"Well, Jean, you were going to ask me the next question, da?"

"Oh YEAH! Okay, for the next question we would like to ask, how come you can tell France pretty much everything."

"You, my friend are very observant. Well, France and I are always the weird ones so everyone doesn't really get to know us like I would like to. "

"So are you perverted like France?"

"I don't know. You tell me."

**Well the crowd seemed to like his response.**

"Next question…umm….well…you can't…swim…."

…

"Next question, da?kolkolkol…"

"NO! You will answer this and you will give us an answer that is honest."

"Me and pipe here would like to decline."

**I stood up in front of Russia like a boss and took his pipe like a boss and the crowd looked at me like I was crazy!**

"You answer the question now! I'm not scared of you!"

**You crazy mother- well this might be the last episode…**

"You are one brave girly. I respect that. So I'll answer the question."

"Really?! Umm okay I'll go sit back down."

**The crowd cheered at me and applauded! This was amazing!**

"It is true. I can't swim. I would sink like rock if I swam in any pool."

"That's ridiculous! So anyway…we shall now have a guest come in and ask a question. Please come out AMERICA!"

**The crowd cheered and stood up as America came walking through and did superherp...(superherp WTF typo!) Superhero poses!"**

"Okay America, ask Russia anything you want!"

"Coolio! Well Russia what do you think of the movie Anastasia?"

"I like it. And personally I wish it had happened that way. Just like France, Prussia, and England, I too was once in love with one of my nation leader. She was beautiful. I should have protected more."

"Ah man, you're getting me all emotional dude."

"And I am too. Well I guess this ends this episode. America…Russia, would you like to do the honors?!"

"That was your wonderful coolio host Jean And she'll be here until the world ends bro!"

**Russia took the mic.**

"And as they say in Russia…Have nice day ^J^."

"See you soon! Ah and for my fans out there. We would like you to vote on a character to bring out next week! Please choose wisely and remember the people who have already gone. So, Good Luck picking!"


	12. Prussia's Interview

"Welcome to he next episode of our Hetalia interview. Today we have a guest that's so Awesome that he was one a nation dies…and then becomes a micro nation! And that doesn't happen to anyone now does it? Please come out the incredible, and awesome Prussia!"

I don't even need to tell you how loud the crowd was. It was like seeing Michael Jackson on stage! We needed the emergency room to bring out about two girls and one guy.

"So how does it feel to be a micro nation?"

"Well it's better than being stuck in Ludwig's house all day."

"Okay, so I will ask the questions and you answer them. Let's begin! First question. What drives you crazy?"

"Umm…. silence! I hate silence. There has to be some type of music in the background or at least a bird chirping or a cicada buzzing."

"I know what you mean."

"What is your greatest fear."

The crowd grew silent.

"My greatest fear you ask. It is Mephobia! That is when I fear I become sooo awesome that the human race cant handle it and everyone dies!"

The crowd cheered sooo loud; I thought I was going to go deaf.

"AWESOME! I don't think I would die. If you became so awesome that everyone died, we can….become Adam and Eva together."

Well some girls booed at me but I don't care! They can kiss it, He's mine!

"I get it! It was a joke. Well Prussia next question what is the most adorable thing you have ever heard your brother say!?"

"Nice! That's a great question. Well when he was young he couldn't really pronounce my name, so, we gave each other nicknames and the one that he gave me when he was small that actually stuck was, Gurbert! Kesesesese, it was so cute. I wish you all could have seen it!"

The crowd laughed and awed at the thought of Ludwig's childish self.

"The next question is, when you weren't a country, how was the feeling."

"…Horrible. I sometimes forgot my own language, while other times I just felt depressed. Every time I went to a World conference. When you are surrounded by victory from others you just feel shit worthy. And since I am a micro nation now, I feel victorious again."

"Your-your going to make me cry Prussia."

I started tearing up, giving my awesome role model a hug to cheer him up. He's soft. And the crowd was crying, and sniffling.

"SO the next (sniff) question is for a little fun. How good would you say you are in bed?"

"Okay, listen good, I am clueless in bed and I'm a cockblock so, I am not that skilled. But I will say, I do like to kiss and I'm probably the best well known kisser."

"Okay what are you afraid to touch, like something you won't do anymore."

"Well…I will never use a vacuum cleaner anymore! Never! I was cleaning and all of a sudden I sucked up Gilbird!"

"AH!"

"WHAT!?" The crowd said.

"When you are alone and you know…in the mood, whose name do you call out!?"

"I'm such an awesome bitch that I call my own name out in bed!"

"YAY! Now that's Awesome!"

Swag!

"Last Awesome question…how smart are you."

"How smart am I? Well I am a genius! I could help find a cure for cancer and I could even help them discover how the dinosaurs vanished but remember, I'm a nation and I cant interfere with human destiny activity!"

The crowd cheered!

"Well that's our show! Prussia, do the honors!"

"Sure! This has been your Awesome host Jean and e will be here until the world ends! See you soon!"

"He called me Awesome!"


	13. Spain's Interview

"It has been a while and I have been missing you all! Today we have an interesting guess. He was part of the Bad touch tri and he has probably the sexiest ass in the European nations! Please give a wonderful round of applause to SPAIN!"

**Crowd cheers.**

"Si, si, It is me Spain!"

"Why hello Spain, I just want to ask some questions and you answer them. You know the usual."

"Sure no problema."

"Well, why is your ass so perfect?"

"…..Well..I guess because I was born that way. I don't really know…what I umm….let's just say I have no clue and I was born to have a perfect ass."

"Sorry..Just an urge. Next question is …DO you still have a thing for Austria?"

"I will admit we steal glances across the room and we smile at each other but it never goes farther than a simple handshake."

"How mature."

**The crowd clapped their hands so formally...**

"Hey Jean I have a question for you. So far, who is your favorite nation to interview?"

"WOW that's a hard one. I can't have a favorite. I love you all, and if you all were humans, I would live my life surrounded by you guys."

**Spain got from his seat and gave me a hug "Awwwww," was what the crowd said before Spain had sat back down.**

"Next question… And thank you. But our next question is do you ever get mad?"

"Mad? Of course I do."

"How do you release stress?"

"I bullfight of course. Nothing like a good wild fight against bull and man."

"Seems like fun."

"Si, you should try it sometimes."

"For the next question I will ask, is that, I heard you tried to marry a tomato. "

**The crowd became silent.**

"Hahaha….well Austria said, "if you loved them so much, why didn't you marry them, and I showed my love for tomatoes by trying to marry one. I wasn't really going to do all that, you know, stuff.

"So I guess you were proving a point. Well the next question is I heard from a little birdy…Gilbird, that you let France borrow or you lend conditioner to him."

"Yes, I do. Did you know ketchup is a great conditioner use (true fact)?"

"Okay, let's laugh a little."

"We already are having a good time, I hear laughter and cheers am I right?"

**The crowd was losing it and cheered until we lost a light bulb**

"When you and your friends talk to each other…who complains the most?"

"OH that would be Prussia. He complains about not having any friends." Spain laughed.

"Wait…he talks to his BAD FRIEND TRIO BUDDIES about not having FRIENDS?! What the heck Prussia? That's Hilarious. Two more questions. The next one is why you treated the other Spanish speaking nations poorly. You were very strict!"

"Well sadly it's not something I'm proud of, but I will say that I was the youngest in my family and so I was treated very differently too, so I guess you could say it's something that stuck with me since I was small."

**The crowd said, "awwww" and you could hear a girl in the back yell "I still love you Spain.**

"That's okay Spain. You tried you failed, but you made up for it. That's all that matters. Last question…it's personal. In every relationship, why don't you get mad?"

"Well because I know it will blow away eventually so I just smile and take whatever they give me. Nothing special.

**BING!**

"That's the bell and you know what that means. I am your wonderful host Jean…"

"And she'll be here till the world ends. Adios.

"Bye!"


End file.
